The present invention relates to tools for working on engines and especially to a tool for removing a cam from an internal combustion engine of the type having an overhead cam shaft mounted in a cylinder head for driving rocker arms for actuating the engine valves.
In the past, various types of tools have been provided for compressing valve springs in order to remove the valve springs so as to get the valves out of the cylinder head or out of the engine block, and these generally provide a tool which can be braced against the engine block or cylinder head. Typical prior U.S. Patents for removing engine valves can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,555 for a mechanism for removing and replacing valves and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,382 for a combined cylinder head stand and valve spring compressor and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,949 for a valve removing mechanism. Other valve removing tools include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,173,398 and 2,056,329. One prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,811 shows an overhead cam shaft and valve train insertion and removal tool which attaches to a cylinder head.
The present invention, on the other hand, is directed towards a tool for removing the cam from a BMW manufactured engine having one or more overhead cam shafts for driving rocker arms which actuate the valves, and in which it is difficult to remove the cams without removing the rocker arms, inasmuch as all the rocker arms must be depressed simultaneously in order to remove the cam without damage from the rocker arms. The tool is used on the engines of only BMW manufactured heads, but is adapted to be attached to all the cylinder heads of the manufacture. The tool can be connected to the cylinder head while providing a base for the cylinder head with each rocker arm being pushed off the cam to allow the mechanic to remove or replace the cam.